


Castigation

by s_c_r_i_p_s_i



Series: DBD Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Dissociation, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender-Neutral AMAB Reader - Freeform, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Past Tense, Prepare to be Fucked by the Long Dick of the Law, Pyramid Head's Tentacle Tongue Thing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Implied Narrator, Reader is a Rat and a Coward, Sucks to suck, Tentacle Rape, The Corrupted Skin, Tongue Fucking, tongue job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_c_r_i_p_s_i/pseuds/s_c_r_i_p_s_i
Summary: [Dead by Baelight’s Kinktober // Day 2: Trap]You couldn’t explain it if you tried, but it was like he was seeing through you.Right to your guilty, nasty core.
Relationships: Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)/Reader
Series: DBD Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953478
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Castigation

**Author's Note:**

> A Cage of Atonement is _kind_ like a trap, right? 😉
> 
> Thank you to Pugge as always, for beta'ing and being my hype man. (Also the entire server, they're so supportive!!!)
> 
> Thank you to Null/Gabe/Slaandere for answering my every question (I've never played a SH game in my life) and enlightening me about the existence of PH's tongue. This one's for you, bb. 💖
> 
> This piece was written for Day 2 of the 🔞 Dead by Baelight 🔞 Discord server's Kinktober. 
> 
> Anyone over 18 is welcome to join [here.](https://discord.gg/42MXETK)
> 
> Enjoy! 🖤

You didn’t like what this place was turning you into.

Before the fog you were… you wanted to say _normal,_ but in reality, you’d led a pretty privileged life. Not in the sense that you were rich, or blessed with preternatural wit, intelligence, or beauty, or anything like that. You were just sort of hit with the mediocrity stick. While most people had brushes with hardship at least once or twice in their lives, you’d somehow managed to avoid anything interesting happening in your life _ever._ Or that’s how it felt, anyway. You never had to discover what kind of person you were under stress. If you’d rise or fall to the occasion. Or the things you would do to save your own neck.

But you knew _now._

For the most part, it started small. Hiding in a locker longer than strictly necessary. Letting someone else go for the unhook even though you were nearby. And, yes, sometimes your waffling around got some people killed. Indirectly. But the worst thing they could blame you of was being too _cautious._ Or, at worst, a coward. And - it wasn’t like they _stayed_ dead.

Then somewhere along the line, things started to get... intentional. Shit you’d have a hard time trying to justify to someone’s face - but on the rare occasion you were caught, you tried anyway because you weren’t about to own up to it. You started to do things like stealing offerings and items from people’s personal piles in Limbo while they were off in a Trial; the place was like a homeless camp, everything out in the open and nigh impossible to secure. Just like in life, you never seemed to find anything special on your own, and it didn’t seem _fair._ This you tried to justify by never taking any _personal_ effects - Kate’s guitar, Ace’s lucky shot glass; that kind of stuff always went untouched. But if you were being _completely_ honest, it wasn’t out of decency. It was because they were worthless to you.

All you cared about was surviving another day. Or whatever passed for a day in this hellscape. After a while, you didn’t even feel guilty about it anymore. It just became your new normal.

And then you did something kind of fucked up even by your standards.

It was in a match against Myers. Just you and Claudette remained, both injured, both one strike away from death, working on the last gen so you could hopefully get the hell out of dodge. She’d offered to heal you, but it didn’t feel like there was enough time. And sure enough, before you could finish it off, there came that infernal heartbeat.

She reacted faster than you could, quietly slipping into the nearby locker that you’d had your eyes on, but had been too slow to secure for yourself, running to the thing just as she closed its doors.

And it was the only one in the room.

You heard her whisper, “Sorry, sorry!” But it didn’t mean jack to you. Something unfamiliar flashed through you then. Hot, simmering _rage._

It wasn’t fucking _fair,_ you remembered thinking. Why did she get a chance to live, and not you? Just because she was a little bit faster than you? Just because she _happened_ to be on the side closest to the lockers? Why did she get to choose?

You even knew where the hatch was, you’d passed by it on the way there. Survival was so close you could _taste_ it, could hear the phantom draft of the open hatch in your mind already. You could visualize it so perfectly. Everything but how to get there.

Then you figured it out.

And something inside you just… shut off.

Myers entered the room. Stared at you. You stared back. And then slowly, deliberately, never taking your eyes off the empty voids staring back at you, you rapped your knuckles against the locker. Once. Twice. Then made a run for it.

You knew when you heard her screams behind you that he’d taken the bait.

She wouldn’t remember, anyway. Not the pain, and not the betrayal. The last few moments were always foggy. Whether that was a kindness of the entity, or just a testament to the human mind’s ability to repress awful things, who knew?

But you’d remember. And you’d carried that guilt with you ever since. In the moment, you hadn’t felt anything but when you saw her back in Limbo, and every time after that, you felt… _dirty._

You’d gotten pretty good at justifying your shitty behavior. There was always some excuse. But not this time. You could come up with the right words, yeah - ‘People die all the time. And it’s not like she _died_ died. I was just doing what I had to do to survive.’ But no matter how you sliced it, nothing seemed to fill that black hole of guilt eating you alive from the inside out.

It made your stomach twist just thinking about it.

Part of you wished there was something you could do to make it up to her.

Another part of you wished there was something that could be done _to_ you. You found yourself wishing she would just… react. That she would cry or scream or shout or push you around, just so you could have _something._ Some kind of consequence for your actions. You did something _bad_ and nothing fucking happened. That’s not how the world was supposed to work.

But she’d never react, never do _anything_ because she didn’t even fucking remember. You were the only one who knew. You _hated_ it. You were miserable.

Little did you know all that guilt was about to make you a fucking magnet for the Executioner.

You were following your usual tactic for whenever a new Killer entered the fog, which was _avoid discriminately._ (Coincidentally, that was pretty much your tactic for everything.) And it went mostly without a hitch. There was one death, but Nea was looping him in the distance while Steve worked the exit door. You were just kind of waiting, sat in the alcove near the gate watching the chase. You’d managed to avoid him the whole trial, so you felt pretty safe. Impatient to get out of there, but safe.

Then he - it? - just stopped. In the middle of the fucking chase. Turned, slowly, as if just now realizing that the exit gate was almost open and that he was being given the runaround.

Except you swore he was staring right at _you._ It was impossible to tell with that enormous metal helmet _thing_ on his head, or if he even _could_ see, in the traditional sense, but freezing cold dread swept over you in an instant. You couldn’t explain it if you tried, but it was like he was seeing through you. Right to your guilty, nasty core.

The gate buzzed, doors noisily sliding open, and you, Steve, and Nea, who was just a couple paces behind, were home free. But right before you crossed over the threshold into safety, you chanced a glance back. He was still just… _staring._

What did he _want_ from you?

Nea caught up, pulling you through the fog by the wrist, and just like that, you were back in Limbo.

You were shaken up by it for a _while._ That's not how killers acted. Abandoning a chase? If he’d kept at it, he probably could have had at least Nea. That would have been two out of four - not bad. So what the hell could he have seen that was more important than that?

You weren’t sure you wanted to know.

But either the Entity had it out for you, or you just had real bad luck these days, because it wasn’t long before you faced him again.

You were doing a great job avoiding him, though. Until you weren’t.

You hadn’t even seen that shit on the ground, but you sure knew when you stepped in it, a wave of pure agony shooting through you the moment your incautious foot planted itself in that bloody trench. A shriek ripped through your throat and you tore away as if you’d been burned. But the damage was already done.

The torment was like a wreath of barbed wire around your heart, constricting tightly as his heartbeat began pounding in your ears, quiet at first, but building cataclysmically. Alerted to your location, no doubt, by your scream, and making a beeline straight for you. _Shit._

You weren’t _ever_ keen on being found - that feeling that things were life and death, even when death didn’t mean anything here, never truly went away - but this filled you with a _special_ kind of dread, remembering the way he’d just turned and stared at you before. You still didn’t know what that was about, and you _still_ didn’t want to know.

Frantically, you looked around for a place to hide, you weren’t good at looping like the others, you weren’t good at _anything._ Fuck, fuck fuck. There were no lockers, no _nothing._ What were you going to do?

You watched with horror as he appeared in the entrance to the jungle gym and then paused. As if remembering you - or maybe just seeing whatever it was he saw before.

You didn’t wait around to find out. You threw yourself into a sprint for the nearest window, trying to put something between you and him besides distance. But he grabbed you mid-scramble over the sill, throwing you back, your ass skidding along the dirt.

He began stalking towards you, and desperate for space, you hastily tried to crabwalk backwards on your elbows and feet until you were backed up against the wall. Holy _shit_ he was bigger in person - maybe it was just the angle, but he was _monstrously_ large.

Now you could see _everything,_ up close and in high definition. And you wished you _couldn’t._ Vein-like clumps of flesh clung to his helmet and hung from the edges in meaty strings, the way they just… _dangled_ making you feel sick to your stomach. But his skin was worse. _Far_ worse. Mottled - burned, maybe - flayed chunks of exposed muscle and even _bone,_ you realized, slivers of rib and shin and finger bones glinting in the moonlight.

Despite the obvious damage, it didn’t seem like it was hurting him - or that it was even any kind of hindrance at all. By all means, for someone who looked like they should be falling apart, he was… _very_ put together. He didn’t shamble or limp. He didn’t so much as falter.

You were mesmerized, in some morbid way. Like a train wreck; it was hard to look away. You _almost_ forgot to worry about what he was about to do to you.

The beast seemed to consider you for a moment, looking down at you before his other hand clapped onto the hilt of his great knife, grasping it with both hands. That put your priorities back in check real fast. But before you could even _think_ to shout something out in protest - how would you even _begin_ trying to bargain with something like him? - he drove the knife into the Earth at your feet.

You weren’t sure what happened next. Briefly, you thought it was a sign of mercy. _Wishful thinking._

It was as though you were sinking into the earth. Your arms shot outwards, trying to pull yourself up before your face could be swallowed up by the dirt, lungs wrenching in panic at the realization that you were about to be buried alive, and you gasped for breath, thinking it might be your last.

But then you were being thrust back up by an unknown force somewhere completely different, rising, not like a phoenix but a puppet.

Two spikes simultaneously shot through your shoulder blades, suspending you in this metal cage you found yourself trapped in as you howled in pain. It was about as bad as a hook, in terms of pain. Difficult to compare infinities, but, maybe more, maybe less. There were two entry points, but better distribution of your weight.

You treated it like a hook, anyway, slowly allowing yourself to hang, shifting all your focus onto flexing and curling your hands into fists. _Open, close. Open, close._ Rinse and repeat. That was all you could do to keep yourself from thrashing and hurting yourself more.

 _Open, close._ Someone would come for you. _Open, close._

And someone did. It just wasn’t who you were hoping for.

Your eyes rolled closed at the familiar sound of a heartbeat kicking up in the distance. _Why?_ There were three other people he could go after. Why _you?_ You could hear his knife dragging across the ground as he tread closer - not digging, just quietly scraping along. And then it stopped. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes. When you opened them again, he was standing right in front of you.

The bars of the cage moved on their own, magically giving way for him as he stepped forward.

“Why? Why me?” You asked, voice scratchy and reedy and thin from blowing out your vocal cords earlier, barely pushing out anything more than air. You weren’t even sure if he could answer, but you had to know. You weren’t connected by the same universe. You weren’t _special._ You didn’t even think you were a _threat._ Why was he singling you out like this?

Betraying, you _think,_ some kind of sentience, the helmet tilted slightly, and for a moment you almost thought it was going to speak. Instead, it leaned forward, and something began to crawl out from the corner of his helmet. There was an opening where the metal was curled back, and a dark, blood sausage-like tendril was slithering out. Cringing, at first you thought it was a parasite - or some kind of symbiotic _thing_ that lived inside his helmet - and you were that convinced _whatever_ it was, it was about to murder you. It reared back like a snake, and you flinched, expecting it to strike. Instead, it touched your neck - not… gently, exactly, but not with the violence you were expecting, either. Almost like it was feeling at you. And that’s when you realized it was _part_ of him.

You weren’t... _completely_ celibate. Knew a tongue when you felt one. Even if it didn’t really _look_ like one. Frustratingly, your body seemed to think it felt familiar, too, and you had to tamp down some… inappropriate, knee jerk reactions as it traced the curved of your neck, sweeping down to your clavicle.

It felt like there had to be a logical reason for this, it wasn’t _sexual,_ you were just thinking with your human brain. Maybe it was trying to… taste something out. You didn’t know. But he must have made _some_ kind of decision about you, because he made a low, groaning vocalization that was almost like a hum.

Then he started grabbing at your clothes, huge, grotesque hands pulling and ripping into them as easily as tearing through gauze. You tried kicking at him, but pain shot through your shoulders where you were still impaled, and you couldn’t -... You just _couldn’t._ You were trapped. There was nothing you could do. What was _left_ sat on you in tatters, skin exposed to the cool air.

His hands roamed over the curve of your waist, over your hips, shaking you by them briefly, as if testing them out, while you croaked at the way your shoulders protested to even the slightest movement. What was he doing? Why didn’t he just _kill_ you already? His tongue dragged down your stomach and your muscles fluttered, heat pooling in your loins against your will. You tried to push down the obvious reaction your body was having as it continued to travel down, down down, before it began curling around your erection.

“Oh fuck,” you wheezed hoarsely, “No, _please.”_ You’d had a good half-chub since he started licking you, but you didn’t _want_ this. Inhaling sharply, your eyes fluttered back, pinching closed as it started to _move,_ experimentally jerking you off despite your begging. The feeling was _unreal_ as it was unwelcome, unlike anything you’d ever felt before. But it didn’t last long, and you panted in relief as the tongue unfurled from around you. You hadn’t even realized your whole body was tense until you felt it deflate.

You didn’t understand why this was happening to you. This was no accident, he’d _chosen_ you.

You weren’t allowed to dwell on it long. The respite was short lived, the Executioner’s hands hooking under your thighs without warning and hoisting your legs up.

This, oddly, was actually more comfortable in the sense that it hurt a lot fucking less, the support relieving almost the entirety of your own body weight off the spikes. You were still skewered in two places, that couldn’t be undersold. But at least now it didn’t feel like gravity was going to rip them _through_ you like a heavy earring ripping through an earlobe.

But it was a whole lot less comfortable in the sense that you’d seen enough hentai to know what was coming next.

Whole lower body twitching as his tongue probed your backside, it swept over your entrance and prodded, testing it’s resistance before punching through it anyway, a broken cry purling from your busted throat as it forced you open and began violating you. Past the pain, you could still feel with perfect unholy clarity the alien way the muscle squirmed against your walls, stars and red-orange flashes dancing behind your eyes every time it fucked in and out of you. In need of something to hold, to ground yourself, your hands flew up to grasp at the spikes on one of the bars behind you.

You couldn’t even begin to think clearly, even as the motions slowly just turned into noise. But maybe- maybe you deserved this somehow. For what you did. Maybe the universe, or the Entity was finally throwing you your comeuppance. Or maybe you were looking for reason where there wasn’t any. Maybe everything was chaos and nothing mattered. But you’d take it. You’d take it, and maybe you’d come out on the other end feeling pure and exonerated.

You didn’t know how long it was before he withdrew and pulled you off the spikes- you thought you heard a generator ping on the numb fringes of your consciousness once or maybe even twice, but eventually you felt the slide of them leaving your body. Or rather, you leaving them.

He manhandled you a bit, and you confusedly let him, trying, somewhat, to cooperate but you were disoriented and slightly _less_ helpful than dead weight. But that was fine. He had full control of you, turning you around and pressing down between your shoulder blades so you were face down, ass up, jerking your hips up so you were just how he wanted you, and if you rocked on your feet a little, it didn’t matter much.

You didn’t have to look behind you to hear the scrape of fabric as he moved the loincloth aside. Haggardly, you pulled up your head, vision obscured by tears and a veil of your own sweaty, stringy hair. Staring forward, you grabbed onto the spikes, one hand, then the other, fingers tightening around them as his tongue began snaking around your waist.

You deserved this.

###### 

Thank you for reading!!! 🖤

Please comment if you enjoyed; I am but a simple goblin who thrives on external motivation.

You can find my socials on my [carrd!](https://venividiscripsi.carrd.co/) Follow me on Twitter! 

Or, join my 18+ DBD thirst server 🔞 Dead by Baelight 🔞 [here!](https://discord.gg/42MXETK)


End file.
